Unexpected
by Laura The Esper
Summary: You never know what kind of things happen in KHR. Neither do the characters. Drabbles. Reviewers choose the pairings.
1. Sleep Well

**Hey thar guys. Okay, so this is just a bunch of drabbles. Some chapters will have pairings and some may not. you get to choose. Just tell me the people/person you want me to write about and tell me if you want it to be humor or ****romance. Or both.. and if you want to give me a prompt, you may ;D**

* * *

><p>Hibari glared at the roof as he lay in bed. He really couldn't sleep, and he had tried everything.<p>

Counting sheep? Check. Warm milk? Check. Listen to music? Check. Why was falling asleep so hard? Right now, there was only one thing on his mind.

_Rokudo Mukuro._

"Hmm~ Kyoya~ Having trouble falling asleep?" Mukuro asked as he appeared from thin air.

"..What the hell are you doing here, Pineapple herbivore?" Hibari asked. "And I didn't give you permission to call me by my first name." He added.

"Aww, But I want to call you that! So, are you having trouble falling asleep?" Mukuro asked for the second time.

"...Yes."

"Why? Is it because of me?" Mukuro asked him.

"..Maybe." Was Hibaris' reply.

"Aww~ Well, I would stay with you-" Mukuro was cut off by Hibari.

"No, you won't."

"As I was saying, I would stay, but I can't, so I'll give you this instead." He said as he handed Hibari a teddy-bear. The bear had blue pineapple hair, one red and blue eye, with a green army costume on. In a way, it looked like Mukuro himself, but the teddy-bear was much smaller.

"..What the hell is this?" Hibari asked.

"It's a teddy-bear designed after me! Isn't it cute, Kyoya?" Mukuro smirked.

"...Why do you carry these around with you?" Hibari asked.

"To help people sleep, of course." He chuckled as he vanished into the mist.

That night, Hibari fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt – bear<strong>

**I've never written anything close to 1869, so please excuse me if it's a bit OOC. C:**

**Ciao~**


	2. Mirrors

"_Kufufu~ Mirror mirror on the wall, Who's the evillest of them all?"_

Of course the mirror didn't respond.

"_Kufufu~"_ Mukuros' eye twitched. _"Lets try again, shall we?"_ He said, even though nobody else was around to hear his words.

"_Mirror mirror on the wall, Who's the evillest of them all?"_

Mukuro had had enough. Why the hell wasn't the mirror responding? Oh well..

He punched the mirror, causing it to break.

"MUKURO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" A voice shouted from downstairs.

_'That.. Was the sound of money coming out of your wallet'. _


	3. Waterfalls

Fran sighed. He always hated the Varia HQ. It was too noisy for his liking and he loved to get out as much as he could. Right now was one of those treasured times. Yeah, Waterfalls aren't exactly quiet but they are peaceful and Fran loved water.

"Shishishi~ So this is where you've been running off too, Froggy." He sighed again. Why did the fallen prince have to find him?

"What do you need this time, idiot prince.." Fran had a disappointment look in his eyes but he managed the mask it well enough so Bel couldn't see it.

"Training time~ and the boss is pissed, so you might wanna put on your clothes and go back. Nobody wants to see your body, anyway." Bel snickered.

"Whatever.." Fran got up, put on his clothes and followed Bel back to the HQ.


	4. Cavity

Tsuna sighed as he put on his oven mitts. Baking was hard work, but he had to have some cookies or he would go crazy. He turned the oven off and pulled the tray off cookies out of the oven. He heard the kitchen door open and then close. Then he heard the footsteps behind him. Then he felt the arm around his waist. Then a chin was resting on his shoulder. "Welcome home, Kyoya." The brunette smiled at his lover.

"Cookies, eh? Be careful. You could get a cavity." He warned.

"No I wont, I brush my teeth all the time." Tsuna grinned

**1 week later..**

"Kyoya~ Take me to the dentist~" Tsuna whined.

…

…

"..No.."


	5. Pencil

**Pairing: AlaudexTsunaxHibari**

**Note – This is AU.**

**Prompt – Pencil.**

The brunette sighed as he lifted his head from the wooden desk.

"Hey, Yamamoto." He said, trying to get his friends attention. He failed.

"Hey, Gokudera." The silver haired boy turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Gokudera asked.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" Tsuna asked his friend.

"Ah.. Sorry, I don't have one. Would you like me to make you one from scratch!" Gokudera asked excitedly.

"N-no.. that's okay, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled at Gokudera, who was currently writing stuff on a piece of paper.

He looked around to see if there was anyone else he could ask. His eyes wandered over to a desk close to him. _Kyoko-chan is off today.. Hmm.._

"Herbivore." He turned his attention to the person in front of him. He could feel everyone in the room staring at him.

"Hi-hibari-san?" Tsuna looked at Hibari.

"You should have asked me for a pencil." Hibari said as he put a pencil down on Tsunas' desk.

Not even a seconds later, the pencil was knocked off his desk and another one was placed in front of him.

Tsuna looked up and was surprised to see his brothers, Giotto, friend Alaude.

Hibari glared at Alaude and threw his tonfa at him. Alaude smirked as he caught the weapon. "Not very strong, are you? You should let me have Tsunayoshi. I could protect him better than you."

"Shut up." Hibari replied as he started arguing with his brother about who was more suited for Tsuna.

In the far corner of the room the yaoi fangirls squealed and continued taking photos.


	6. Rings

"Oi, Baseball Freak! Wake up!" Gokudera pushed Yamamoto out of the bed. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Uhmm... Christmas?" Yamamoto responded, rubbing his eyes.

_'So he didn't remember..?' _Gokudera sighed. "Yeah, Yeah it is Christmas. Go get dressed."

"Okay. Oh by the way, here." Yamamoto gave Gokudera a small box.

"What's this?" Gokudera asked, his eyes on the small box In his hands.

"Today is our two year anniversary!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

'_So he did remember.. good.'_

"Oh.. then here.." Gokudera handed him a box. The box was around the same size as the one he had received.

"Should we open them together?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera nodded and they both opened the boxes.

They had both gotten each other rings. Gokudera had a blue one and Yamamoto had a red one.

_Perfect._


	7. Staples

"OW!" He hissed, shaking his hand from the pain.

"Sensei, I accidentally stapled my finger. Can I go to the nurses office?" Tsuna asked.

The teacher nodded his head and told him to hurry up.

"Thank you, sensei." He said, walking out of the class and down to the nurses office as slowly as he could.

"Herbivore, what are you doing?" Tsuna jumped at the voice.

"H-Hibari-san.. I was going to the see t-the nurse.." The brunette said, stuttering.

To Hibari, he looked like a small defenceless animal he needed to protect... and he was going to make sure he would protect him.


	8. Sand Box

**To the person who reviewed – I hope 1827B is HibarixTsunaxBel because that's what I wrote.**

**Tsuna in 5 in this one. ;D**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, don't talk to him! You'll just catch his stupidity." The others snickered at the brunette. They walked away, leaving the brown eyed boy to cry in the sand box.<p>

"Shishishi~ Why are you crying, bunny?" He looked up to see a blonde haired boy and a raven haired boy.

_S-Scary!_

"Hey, what's with that look? We wont hurt you." The blonde one said. He took a tiara off his head and placed it onto the others head. "Stop crying, kid. If you stop I'll let you be my princess. Shishishi~"

He stopped crying.

"Herbivore. What is your name?" The black haired one asked. "He is Belphegor," He pointed at the blonde haired boy, "And I am Hibari Kyoya."

"T-Tsuna..."

"Okay. When I'm older i'll marry you and that idiot can be out servant." Hibari said.

"E-eh?.. M-married? What's that?" Tsuna asked.

"It's when two friends make a promise to be together forever." Belphegor answered.

"Then.. can I get married to both of you?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"Hn. Sure." / "Shishishi~ Of course." They replied.


	9. The Perfect Present

"VOOOOI! BRONCO! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!" Squalo yelled from one end of the corridor.

"I'm here to see you, of course!" Dino replied from the other end.

"Huh? Why?" Squalo didn't realise it, but his cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"To give you a present~" Dino responded, running over to the man.

"A present? You already sent me a present, and it's not even Christmas." Squalo said, moving out of the way before the man could hug him.

"I never said it was Christmas present, Squalo," And with that, he walked up to Squalo, kissed him on the cheek and then ran out of the doors with Romario trailing behind him.

…

…

"VOIIIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"


	10. Delivery

"Sho-chan~ Did my delivery come?"

"..Yes..."

"Where is it?" Byakuran asked.

"In your office.." Shoichi responded, sighing. "You should really cut down on the sugar, Bya-"

"Nonsense!" The white haired man said, cutting off the other. "Here, try some!" He threw a bag of marshmallows at the other and started running towards his office. "

"W-wait!.." He sighed, knowing the other man would probably be in his office for a while.

"Well... I guess It couldn't hurt to have just one.."


	11. Blueprints

"Hey, Spanner."

"Hey Shoichi. I just finished the blueprints for the new mosca."

"Really? Can I see them?"

"Sure."

"...Wow, these are amazing. It even has a built in bath."

"Yeah. I thought we could use one."

"Really..."

"Yeah. Want a lolly?"

"..."

"...Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know...<strong>

**Sorry for shortness.  
><strong>


	12. Dictionaries

**AU – 69 is a teacher and 100 is a student.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, class. Today we'll be doing dictionary work." Mukuro announced and handed out dictionaries to everyone.<p>

"I know the dictionaries are small and hard to read, but they're the only ones we have right now.

"That's okay, you're probably used to small DICTionaries. Right, sensei?" A voice said from the back.

The class started laughing.

"Byakuran..."

"Yes, sensei?~"

"Outside. Now."

"Hai, hai~"


	13. Adorable Brother

"Dino-san.. Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm here to see my adorable little brother, of course!" Dino answered with a smile.

"Okay.." Tsuna replied. "Please tell me one of your men is nearby.." Tsuna asked, looking around for Romario or someone else.

"Nope! I ran away from them." As soon as he had said that, he tripped on a chair and fell on top of Tsuna.

"Eughh... Dino-san.. Please get off me.."


	14. Only Half A Mile Left

"Tsuna-kun!" the brunette looked behind at his red headed friend and stopped so Enma could catch up.

"I hate when the coach makes us run the mile.." Tsuna groaned, before he started running again, with Enma by his side

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind if someone was carrying me, though. I guess it's better if you can run with friends, right?" Enma smiled at Tsuna

"Yeah, I guess." Tsuna laughed as he ran with Enma. He could hear the coach telling them to hurry up, but right now he had his attention focused on Enma.

_Tomodachi?... Yeah._

* * *

><p><strong>Tomodachi means friends! And yes, I do read the manga! By the way, even if I have already wrote something for a pairing you can request it again.<strong>


	15. Cake

"Nyahaha! All of the cake is Lambo-san's!" Lambo screamed, taking the biggest piece of cake and running off with it in his hands, not even caring that his hands were getting covered in chocolate.

"Lambo! Bad!" I-Pin chased him out of the room, trying to get the cake from him.

"Ah, Lambo, where are you going with that slice of cake? Surely you wont eat all of it?" Nana asked, tilting her head in confusion. She had a mop in her hands.

"Mama, you didn't know? Lambo-san can eat anything!" Lambo bragged.

"Hmm.. I think you should share it with I-Pin." Nana replied, walking away, most likely to clean.

"Lambo! Get back here!"..._and the chase was on._


	16. Love At First Sight

'Kufufu~ Dear Tsunayoshi, I am your secret admirer. Although you don't know who I am I still must confess my undying love for you.

I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you.

It was love at first site. You looked so cute, with your small, pink lips and your big caramel eyes.. I can only dream that you return my feelings.'

** -From,**

** Red-Eye-Indigo-Mist**

* * *

><p>Tsuna shivered as he read the Email. He had been getting a lot of emails from this guy lately..<p>

He began typing back a reply.

* * *

><p>'Mukuro, I know it's you. Honestly, you're kind of creeping me out here. If you really liked me you should just come over to my house and say it.'<p>

** -From,**

** Tuna-Fish-Sky**

* * *

><p>He pressed 'send'.<p>

It took him a minute to realize what he had just done.

_He invited Mukuro over to his house._


	17. Baseball

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the back of the head, making him stumble.

"Reborn! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Go ask Yamamoto to teach you about baseball." Reborn ordered, kicking him out the door.

"Geez, He's even kicked me out of my own house.." Tsuna muttered as he began walking to Yamamoto's house.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later.<strong>

"Hey, Tsuna, What brings you here?" Yamamoto gave a grin, slinging an arm over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Reborn told me to ask you about Baseball... So can you teach me about it?" Tsuna asked, smiling back.

"Haha, Sure! So do you actually want to play or learn some random facts?" He held the bat out to Tsuna who refused it. He had played baseball before and he wasn't very good at it. Ell, he wasn't good at most things.

"Okay, so you just want to know some facts?"

"Yeah.."

"Okay, so first would be the proper way to hold the bat." Yamamoto put his arms around Tsuna and positioned the bat correctly in his arms.

Tsuna could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Uh.. Yamamoto.. I think I have a fever.." He lied.

"Oh, then do you want me to walk you home?"

"...Sure.."


	18. Haircut

"..Giotto." The golden haired man turned to his cloud guardian.

"Yes, Alaude?" He smiled, even though he knew he wouldn't get a smile in return.

"Should I get my hair cut?" He asked, glaring at the man for an answer.

"No, I think your hair looks fine. Although if you really insist on getting it cut, Daemon can cut it for free." He suggested.

"..I'll pass," and with that, he walked out of the room.

"Hmm... Looks like i'm the only one stupid enough to let Daemon cut my hair." He reached up to pat the spikes down with a sigh.


	19. Together

"H-HIEEE!" Tsuna screamed, ducking down so the bullet would go over him. After it had past he had fell backwards to avoid another bullet.

Enma came running towards the brunette with a worried look on his face. "Tsuna-kun! Are you okay?" He asked, helping his friend stand up.

"Yeah, but can we really defeat Daemon?" Tsuna asked, his eyed filled with fear.

Enma looked at him with determination. "Of course! If we work together, we can definitely defeat him!"

_Yeah, you're right._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey anyone reading this. I don't suppose you could go to my profile and vote on the poll? <strong>


	20. I Missed You

"Herbivore, why are you smiling?" Hibari asked, glaring at Dino.

"Because! I haven't seen you in four months and I missed you so much!" Dino replied cheerfully.

"..Come over here, Bronco." Hibari ordered. Dino walked over and gasped when Hibari pulled on his tie, making him come face to face with the Skylark.

"Did you really miss me?" Hibari asked. Dino responded by nodding. "Then prove it." Hibari growled.

Dino smiled and moved his face closer to Hibari's until their noses were touching, and eventually their lips.

_..I missed you too. Not that i would admit it.._


	21. Paperwork

**DaexGio**

* * *

><p>"Here, Primo. Sign these." Giotto sighed as the Daemon dropped the paperwork in front of him.<p>

"..More paperwork? Where does it all come from?" The blonde haired man asked.

"Stuff that Alaude and G destroy on their missions." Daemon replied.

"It's actually stuff that you destroyed, isn't it?" Giotto sighed once again.

"Well, yes."

"..I need to unwind.." Giotto said, standing up and stretching.

"Oh?" Daemon chuckled. "How about I help you?" He knocked the papers from the desk and pinned Giotto to it.

"..Daemon? What ar- Mmph!"


	22. You Look Good

**B26**

* * *

><p>"Bel-sempai~ Can I take this stupid hat off?" Fran said, putting his hands on the side of the hat.<p>

"Shishishi~ No way!" Bel laughed, showing his maniac grin.

"Why not? It's tight and it makes it hard to tell if there's an enemy attacking from above or it's just the hat." He complained as he pulled it halfway off his head.

"Don't take it off, Froggy. It looks good on you." Bel grinned again, pushing the hat back down.

"..Fine, i'll keep it on."


	23. A Date?

"Gokudera-kun, can you come with me to the shops? Reborn doesn't want me going alone." Tsuna asked his friend and Storm Guardian.

"Of course, Juudaime! I'd be honoured to take you!" Gokudera answered excitedly.

Tsuna smiled innocently at his friend, making him blush.

_..Could this be considered a date?_


	24. Chance

"Oh, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said as he stood at the counter making sushi. "Why are you here? Did you come to see me?"

"No! I obviously came to eat!" Gokudera replied, sitting down at a table.

"Well, since you're my friend, it's on the house? What can I get you?" Yamamoto grinned.

"Whatever, I don't care." He took off his jacket and put it beside him.

"Haha, Okay!" A few minutes later there was sushi in front of him along with chopsticks.

"Thanks." He said. Yamamoto slid into the seat beside him.

"Hey, Gokudera. Go out with me?" The Rain Guardian asked out of the blue.

Gokudera blushed a bright red and spluttered. "Wh..what? But we're both guys..!"

"Come one Gokudera, gimme a chance!" Yamamoto pleaded.

"...F-Fine...One chance, that's all.."


	25. Paperwork 2

"Reeeeborrrn! Why is there so much paperwork?" Tsuna complained.

"It's a bosses job to do the paperwork, and besides, it's not my fault you have so much paperwork."

Reborn shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it's not my fault! You.. You keep distracting me!" Tsuna threw his arms in the air out of frustration.

"Distracting you? You mean like his?" He moved closer to Tsuna.

"R-Rebo- Mmph!"


	26. Levi

** LeviXMukuro**

**AU**

* * *

><p>'<em>I can't believe M.M managed to drag me to this filthy place. Just a bunch of Forever Alones looking for love they'll never find<em>.' Mukuro thought, looking around at the people in short skirts and bikinis, the music pounding in the head and people (mainly M.M) trying to grind on him. He moved away awkwardly when Ken tried to... Never mind.

He brought his drink to his lips and eagerly drank it. '_Damn, is it hot in here? Wait, it's just me.'_

He stumbled out the door and into the alleyway. He felt himself being pinned against a wall almost instantly.

"Hey, you look like a good catch~" Somebody whispered in his ear. It was dark. He couldn't see anything except the persons hair, which was a blinding white.

The white haired person dragged his tongue along Mukuros' next.

"Stop!" Mukuro struggled, but the person was strong. _Stronger than him._

"No use in struggling, Mukuro-kun~" He froze.

"How.. do you know my name?"

"Well, lets just say one of your friends will do anything for money~" The man hummed.

"Stop!" Another person came running towards them. The man with white hair rain down the alley and jumped over the wall.

"Damn, he got away. Are you okay, kid?" He turned to Mukuro and shone a torch on him.

"Yes.. I would have been fine, even if you weren't here." Mukuro stood up srtaight and brushd the dust off of his shoulders.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. My name is Levi. Yours?" Levi asked.

_Although he didn't support rape, he could tell why the white haired guy went after him. He was pretty cute.._

* * *

><p><strong>LOL.<strong>


	27. Wont Leave You Behind

Tsuna shivered, taking in the sights around him, He didn't know how the guards could stand the cold.

He looked up at the building that was towering over him. Mukuro was in there... and Tsuna wouldn't leave without him.


	28. A Tonfa

The man smirked, pointing a gun at the brunettes head. "You're dead, kid."

"Please don't..." The brown haired boy pleaded, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

"Kamikorosu." A voice spoke from behind the man.

"W..what!" A tonfa hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Hibari-san!" The boy identified as Tsunayoshi Sawada looked up at his saviour.

"Hn... Herbivore, Lets go back together.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, any one who reads this. As soon as I finish this and my other stories, I'm going to start two small projects and a big project.<strong>

**As for the two small projects, I'm looking to take two of these small drabbles and turn them into small stories, and I want you guys to choose them. Please leave a review telling me what ones you would want to read more of.**

**...Hurray for author notes that are longer than the story.**


	29. Headache

"Get it right, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn hit Tsuna over the head lightly.

"Sheesh, I'm trying!" He looked down at the piece of paper that was making his head hurt.

"If you get more than 80% correct we can go to the beach together." His tutor said.

"Really?" The man responded with a yes. "With Gokudera and the others?" This time he said no.

"Just me and you. Your guardians give me a headache." He sipped on the drink in his hand.

Tsuna blushed lightly, thinking that maybe he liked Reborn a little too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, any one who reads this. As soon as I finish this and my other stories, I'm going to start two small projects and a big project.<strong>

**As for the two small projects, I'm looking to take two of these small drabbles and turn them into small stories, and I want you guys to choose them. Please leave a review telling me what ones you would want to read more of.**

**...Hurray for author notes that are longer than the story.**


	30. Stand Still

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi, stand still," Mukuro commanded, leaning down so he was face to face with the other.

"No." Tsuna took a step back.

"Why wont you stay still?" Mukuro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, why wont _you _stay still, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't answer me with a question," He paused. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked.

Tsuna stood on his tip-toes and gave Mukuro a quick peck on the lips. "Finally, you stood still."

"Now, how about you stand still for me, Hmm?"

"..No."

"Tsunayoshi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Story: End.<strong>

**Age completed: 12.**

**Date: 26/02/12**


End file.
